


In Her Footsteps

by Morgana



Series: Next Best Thing [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn reaches out for what she wants, and finds herself in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Footsteps

The same song has been on for the last two hours, playing over and over again, but neither of them have come up for air long enough to notice. Besides, she likes this song - the defined beat that's both sensual and playful, the soft voice that sings of spending hours lost in a lover's body - it's made for this, really.

Hands on her hips guide her movements, fitting her against his body like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Lips nuzzle against her neck, the occasional flicker of tongue or wisp of breath over her skin sending shivers down her spine, making her press closer into him. She can feel his desire, feel the hard length of him against her stomach, and she shimmies a little, rocking against him deliberately. The low groan that vibrates against her neck in response sends a tendril of heat sliding down to curl between her legs in a pleasant ache that she's in no real rush to ease.

Minutes or hours later, he raises his head and looks into her eyes. Deep blue, almost black, like the ocean deep down where it becomes dark and secret and even though she knows it's a hackneyed cliche, she wants to swim in those eyes forever, drown in them until she loses all sense of herself. Maybe then she won't care that he doesn't love her; maybe she'll be able to let go of the stubborn hope that one day he will and just accept the pleasure he can give her right now. Maybe she'll be able to forgive her sister for her reckless destruction of this magnificent man. 

Ever since she can remember, Dawn wanted to be just like her older sister. Her hero worship proved to be the amusement of her parents and was the source of countless frustrations for her sister. If Buffy bought pink tennis shoes, Dawn did too. If Buffy listened to New Kids on the Block, Dawn did too. Anything Buffy did, Dawn begged to be included in. She always hoped that some of her sister's golden radiance might rub off that way, that she might become popular, adored and loved. It took seeing a hollow-eyed ghost climb up out of a grave to show her that adored wasn't always such a good thing, and it took her best friend's shattered face to learn that love could destroy as easily as it created. She doesn't want to be like her sister anymore.

But this is different. Here, she doesn't have to be Buffy's kid sister, doesn't have to hear that she's too young to patrol or research the things that are trying to kill her, doesn't get tucked away in a corner and ignored. Here she's Dawn, his sweet Bit. And she's beginning to realize that she likes it like that. Buffy might not want a vampire lover anymore, and while Dawn thinks she's nuts for turning him away, she doesn't intend to make the same mistakes. 

His mouth on hers banishes any other thoughts, as the lazy rhythm of his hands and hips shifts, becoming more demanding. She licks her lips as they draw apart, savoring the taste of nicotine, beer and blood, then laughs when he picks her up and carries her over to the bed. She can feel Buffy's shadow retreat as the first real frenzy of desire sweeps over both of them. Let Buffy be as miserable as she wants - little Dawnie doesn't follow in her sister's footsteps anymore.


End file.
